Sleepy Ash
thumb|200px|Sleepy Ash auf dem Cover des 1. Bandes. Sleepy Ash ist der älteste und stärkste der Servamps und bekleidet den höchsten Rang der Vampire. Er verkörpert die Todsünde "Trägheit". In seiner Tierform ist er eine dunkel graublaue Katze mit roten Augen. In seiner Vampirgestalt hat er hellblaue Haare und rote Augen und trägt eine blaue Jacke mit schwarzem Plüsch an der Kapuze. Sein Sternzeichen ist Steinbock. Seine Lieblingsgerichte sind Instant-Nudeln und Kartoffelchips (mit Bouillon-Geschmack) und seine Lieblingsfarbe ist Schwarz. Er hasst den Geräusch des Weckers und des Staubsaugers. Seine Hobbys sind Videospiele und nach bequemen Kopfkissen suchen. Ein häufiger Ausspruch von ihm ist "Dem bin ich nicht gewachsen". Außerdem scheint er sich häufig nicht sicher, ob er seinen Eve Mahiru in Vampir-Angelegenheiten einweihen soll (anschließend in Band 6) Vergangenheit Über seine Zeit als Mensch ist nichts bekannt - jedoch hatte er in seinem Dasein als Vampir nur sehr wenige Eves. Als einige Jahre vor Beginn der Storyline eine Anordnung von C3 kam eine bestimmte Person zu töten, stimmten die Servamps ab - ob sie dem nachkommen sollten. Als es drei gegen drei stand lag die endgültige Entscheidung bei Kuro. Die "Person" war niemand anderes als derjenige, der die Servamps alle erschaffen hat (er ist der "Sensei" von dem Tsubaki immer spricht). Bei der Entscheidung ob er getötet werden sollte stimmten All of Love, Doubt Doubt und Old child dafür - da er eine Gefahr sei, wenn er einerseits so lange überlebt habe (übermenschlich alt wurde) und andererseits noch mehr von Monstern wie ihnen erschaffen könnte. Die Gegenpartei meinte wenn er in all der Zeit nichts gemacht habe sei er auch keine Gefahr - für Lawless sei er sogar eine Eltern-Figur (zu der Zeit gestört wegen dem Tod von Ophelia,die zur der Zeit ihr Eve war), die diese Familie erst zusammen brachte. Für Kuro waren die sieben Servamps jedoch keine Familie. Für ihn war es von Anfang an Falsch dass Wesen wie er erschaffen worden sind. So stimmt er für die Ermordung dieser Person. Er geht sogar noch weiter und erklärt, dass er es tun wird. Kuro zieht allein los nach Japan und sucht diese Person auf. Er hat dort eine Konversation mit ihm - der Inhalt ist jedoch noch nicht klar. Am Ende der Konversation tötet er ihn. Alle Servamps bis auf Lawless akzeptieren seine Entscheidung, einige halten sie für die richtige. Er selbst versucht sich einzureden, es sei das Richtige gewesen, doch ihn erdrücken die Schuldgefühle. Er ist tief im Innern nicht der Meinung dass es richtig war - und er bleibt mit seinen Gefühlen allein. Auftritt 1. Band Am Anfang des Mangas liest Mahiru Sleepy Ash als Katze von der Straße auf und nennt die Katze Kuro und gab ihm ein Glöckchen . Als Mahiru von der Schule zurück kommt, findet er statt der Katze, Kuro in Menschenform vor seinem Fernseher hocken und hält ihn für einen Einbrecher. Erst als Kuro sich in der Sonne in eine Katze verwandelt fängt er an die Situation zu verstehen. Kurz danach schließen die beiden unabsichtlich einen provisorischen Vertrag, als Mahiru versehentlich Sleepy Ash mit Kuro anspricht. Dieser hatte eigentlich vor bei Nacht zu gehen, muss jetzt aber noch 24 Stunden bis zum Ablauf des Vertrages warten. Sie merken schnell, dass sie nicht miteinander klarkommen und Kuro möchte das Ende des Vertrages zu Hause abwarten, Mahiru ist aber noch mit Freunden verabredet und schleppt ihn mit, da sie sich nicht zu weit voneinander entfernen dürfen. Sie werden aber von Belukia, einem Abkömmling von Tsubaki, angegriffen. Kuro möchte weglaufen, da Mahiru aber sonst von Belukia aufgespießt werden würde, geht er dazwischen und schließt einen festen Vertrag mit Mahiru. Dadurch kann Kuro Belukia besiegen, wird aber von Mahiru daran gehindert ihn zu töten und Belukia verwandelt sich schwer verletzt in eine Handpuppe. Er fragt daraufhin warum Tsubaki ihn vernichten will, woraufhin Belukia antwortet, dass er Sleepy Ash und die restliche Welt zerstören möchte, weil niemand Tsubaki kennt. Nachdem die Kette, die Kuro und Mahiru verbindet zerspringt, werden plötzlich alle Bewusstlos. Am nächsten Tag wird er von Mahiru in seiner Wohnung aus einem Traum, in dem er das beste aller Kopfkissen erhielt, geweckt. Gezwungener Maßen nimmt Mahiru ihn in Katzengestalt zur Schule mit, wo sich keiner an den Zwischenfall vom Vortag errinnern kann. Auf dem Heimweg fängt es plötzlich an zu regnen, obwohl die Sonne scheint und die beiden finden sich plötzlich in einer weißen Welt Tsubaki gegenüber, der sich ihnen, als der achte Servamp der Schwermut vorstellt und meint er wolle einen Krieg mit seinen Geschwistern anfangen, um die Welt wieder spannend zu machen. Tsubaki ist kurz davor Mahiru umzubringen nachdem er Kuro ausgeschaltet hat, sie werden aber durch einen Zauber von All of Love gerettet. Kuro bereut einen Vertrag geschlossen zu haben, da dadurch alles anstrengend werden würde, Mahiru widerspricht ihm aber und meint, dass sie etwas unternehmen müssten. Am nächsten Schultag wird Mahiru und damit auch Kuro aus der Schule von Misono Alisuin entführt und zu seinem Anwesen gebracht. Dort trifft er seinen kleinen Bruder All of Love wieder, dieser greift sie aber an, Misono möchte nähmlich, dass Mahiru ihm Kuro übergibt. Bei der Flucht landen sie im Kinderzimmer der Abkömmlinge von All of Love, wo sie zwei Abkömmlinge vor einer zuvor beschädigten, umfallenden Säule retten. Mahiru kann Misono deswegen übereden, gemeinsam gegen Tsubaki vorzugehen. Später gibt Kuro Mahiru bei der regulären Sitzung seinen Lead und es wird beschlossen, dass Mahiru und er etwas gegen Tsubaki unternehmen sollen, wobei der Rest sie im Notfall unterstützen würde. Kuro ist darüber gar nicht begeistert. 2. Band Kuro begleitet Mahiru als dieser seinen Freund Sakuya besuchen möchte. Der begegnet ihnen auf dem Weg und zieht die beiden in einen Hinterhof wo sie sich in seltsamen Fäden verheddern. Kuro wird kurz danach fast von Schwertern aufgespießt, die von Belukia geworfen wurden. Sakuya zeigt sich nun offen als Abkömmling Tsubakis und greift Mahiru an, wird aber von Kuro, der sich vor ihn stellt, daran gehindert, Kuro wird aber von Belukia am Boden mit seinen Schwertern festgesetzt. Als Mahiru ihn auffordert sein Blut zu trinken um kämpfen zu können, meint Kuro, dass dies nichts bringen würde, da sich seine Kraft aus Mahirus Willen ergeben würde, dieser aber im Moment nicht weiß ob er Sakuya beschützen oder töten will. Danach werden sie vorläufig durch das Auftreten von All of Love und Misono gerettet, aber auch die beiden werden besiegt. Kuro versucht seinen Eve zur Flucht zu überreden, er möchte aber nichts unternehmen und verletzt Sakuya mit seinem Lead. Sakuya fordert Mahiru auf ihn zu erledigen, woraufhin Mahiru der niemanden töten will, beginnt an der Kraft, die er nun hat zu zweifeln. Kuro verfällt deswegen in eine Art Raserei und versucht seinen Eve zu verschlingen, woran er nur durch den Auftritt von Doubt Doubt und Mikuni Alisuin gehindert wird. Am nächsten Morgen versucht er den deprimierten Mahiru aufzumuntern und bietet sogar an ein Spiel zu spielen, bei dem man sich bewegen muss, da dieser aber ausweichend antwortet fragt er ihn ob er es bereut ihn aufgelesen zu haben. Mahiru verneint zwar, Kuro möchte ihm das aber nicht recht glauben. Er macht es sich dann vor dem Fernseher gemütlich, wo er von Mahirus Onkel Toru überrascht wird, der ihn für einen Einbrecher hält und mit einem Besen jagt. Mahiru kann aber Toru überzeugen, dass nur er es war und fragt ob er die Katze, die er gefunden hat, behalten darf, wofür er die Erlaubnis erhält. Danach läd Toru Mahiru zum Essen ein, wobei Kuro natürlich mitkommt. Im Restaurant treffen sie zufällig auf Tsubaki der mit Mahiru über Sakuya spricht. Er geht aber ziemlich schnell, da er Kuros Blutdurst förmlich spüren könne und dazu nicht aufgelegt sei. Am Tag des Schulfestes, nachdem sein Eve mit Sakuya gesprochen hat, entschließt Mahiru sich Tsubaki jetzt wirklich aufhalten zu wollen und dafür mit Kuro zusammen stärker werden zu müssen, Kuro zweifelt aber an diesem Vorhaben. Nachdem er sich weigert das Blut seines Eves zu trinken und behauptet nur eine super gefährliche Katze zu sein, was Mahiru zunächst anzweifelt, sich dann aber wieder an die Raserei seines Servamps erinnert und sich entschuldigt damals nicht auf ihn gehört zu haben, als dieser ihn abhalten wollte. Außerdem bemerkt Mahiru das Kuro fast nie Blut trinkt und bietet es ihm an, er sagt aber, dass er es nicht trinken wolle. Er lenkt vom Thema ab und zeigt seinem Eve, dass das soziale Netzwerk der Vampire lahmgelegt wurde. Später treffen sie wieder auf Mikuni und sie gehen um sich auszutauschen in ein Restaurant. Dort kommt Mikuni auch auf eine neutrale Institution zu sprechen, auf die Kuro mit offensichtlichem Missfallen reagiert und deswegen den Raum verlässt. Draußen erwartet ihn bereits ein Mitglied eben jener Institution und schlägt vor auch diesmal zusammenzuarbeiten. Kuro schlägt das Angebot aus und fordert, dass sie sich nicht ins Privatleben anderer Leute einmischen, das Mitglied stecht ihm aber einen Brief mit Daten für eine Verabredung in den Mund und geht .All of Love gesellt sich danach zu Kuro und möchte das der mit seinem Eve darüber spricht, er geht aber nicht darauf ein. Beide gehen wieder zu Mikuni und Mahiru, Kuro lässt dabei den Brief unauffällig in seiner Jacke verschwinden. Im Extrakapitel sieht man einen anscheinend gewöhnlichen Tagesanfang im Leben von Kuro und Mahiru, bei dem Kuro fast gewaltsam von seinem Meister aufgeweckt werden muss, was Kuro überhaupt nicht leiden kann. Als er kurz darauf das Horoskop von Mahiru betrachtet sieht er, dass der heutige Glücksort von Mahiru ein Angelteich wäre. Auf dem Weg zur Schule beklagt er wie schrecklich und anstrengend sein Leben geworden wäre und wird in der Schule von den Schulkameradinnen mit Schleifchen und Rüschen verziert, was er seiner Meinung nach heldenhaft erträgt. Später im Supermarkt beschwert er sich, dass Mahiru ihm nie sein Lieblingsessen kauft, womit unwissentlich Mahiru dazu bringt ihm seine Lieblingsramen zu kaufen. Die beiden werden dann von Misono angerufen der sie davon in Kenntnis setzt, dass Lily entführt wurde. Dort angekommen merken sie, dass All of Love nur in Schmetterlingsform von einem Grundschüler eingefangen wurde. Durch ein Missgeschick fällt der Glaskasten von der Brücke auf einen Laster und Kuro springt mit Mahiru unterm Arm über die Dächer um das Auto einzuholen. Als sie es einholen fragt Kuro seinen Eve ob er ihm vertraut was der bejaht und wirft ihn daraufhin in die Straßenschlucht, damit dieser sich den Glaskasten schnappen kann und Kuro ihn dann an der Kette die sie verbindet wieder hochzieht. Dies begründet er außerdem damit , dass die Straße von oben doch irgendwie wie ein Angelteich aussehen würde. Das Vorhaben gelingt und Lily ist gerettet. Zuhause merkt Kuro, dass Mahiru seine Lieblingsnudel gekauft hat und die beiden spielen ein Videospiel. Kuro merkt das sein Leben an diesem Tag gar nicht so schlecht war, aber dafür sehr anstrengend. 3. Band Am Anfang belauschen Kuro und Mahiru ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Personen, die sich über Sleepy Ash unterhalten und folgen einem der beiden. Dieser stellt sich ihnen als Vizepräsident Tsuyuki vor und verdonnert Mahiru dazu bei einem Straßenfest auszuhelfen. Am Abend des Straßenfestes befindet Kuro sich zusammen mit seinem Eve, der den ganzen Tag beim Fest geholfen hat, an einem abgelegenem Ort um Pause zu machen, als ihnen ein fremder Mann einen Aktenkoffer in die Hand drückt und Mahiru anweist ihn vor dem Beginn des Feuerwerkes beim Fundbüro abzugeben. Mahiru begibt sich daraufhin alleine dorthin und ruft später Kuro, da sich der Koffer als Bombe entpuppt, die sehr bald hochgehen wird. Deswegen greift sich Kuro seinen Eve und springt mit dem Koffer in die Luft, wo dieser bei der Explosion weniger Schaden anrichtet. Er wirft ihn aber zu früh weg und das Unglück kann nur dadurch verhindert werden, dass der Eve des Hochmuts, Tetsu Sendagaya die Bombe mit seinem Lead, einem Sarg auffängt. Im Sarg explodiert die Bombe und richtet, außer an dem Vampir innerhalb des Sarges Old Child, keinen Schaden an. Zuhause stellen sich beide Teams einander vor und Mahiru schlägt vor, dass sie alle zusammen mit Mikuni trainieren könnten. Beim gesamten Training überlässt Kuro den anderen die Aufgaben. Als Mikuni und Old Child sich über die Dominanz im Vertrag zwischen Eve und Servamp streiten und Mahiru Kuro nach seiner Meinung fragt, meint Kuro, dass er dem nicht gewachsen sei. Einen Tag später sitzen Mahiru,Misono,Tetsu,Kuro,Lily und Hyu alle zusammen in einem Restaurant und kommen wieder auf die Institution zu sprechen, die Old Child aber besonders Kuro ungewöhnlich deutlich ablehnen, was Mahiru verwundert. Außerdem erfahren sie, dass Mahirus Schule bei einem Bombenanschlag zerstört wurde und besuchen die Ruine. Dort werden sie von zwei Frauen mit einem Elecktroschocker außer Gefecht gesetzt und in die Basis der neutralen Institution C3 verschleppt. Dort werden sie weit voneinander getrennt und zwei Mitarbeiter machen Kuro das Angebot, dass sie seinen Eve freilassen, wenn er sich bereit erklärt mit ihnen zu arbeiten. Wenn sie nämlich zu lange getrennt werden treten bei Mahiru vermehrt schlimme Symthome wie Schwäche, zahlreiche Schmerzen und Ähnliches auf und nach 24 Stunden würden sie wahrscheinlich sterben. Deshalb gibt Kuro fast nach, hört aber Geräusche und Stimmen, lehnt das Angebot ab mit den Worten, dass er nicht zulassen könne, dass C3 seinem Eve noch weitere Schwierigkeiten bereite und geht. Nachdem er ein paar Böden zerstört trifft er auf Mahiru, der von ihm verlangt ihm zu sagen was passiert ist, wenn sie zu lange getrennt sind, was er ihm daraufhin erläutert. Geschockt, dass Kuro ihm so etwas Wichtiges nicht erzählt hat, fragt er ihn nach weiteren wichtigen Informationen, Kuro möchte ihm aber nicht mehr erzählen, da er nicht möchte, dass Mahiru sich weiter in Vampirsachen verstrickt, was Mahiru akzeptiert. Sein Eve meint daraufhin dass er Kuro gerne helfen würde, wenn er Sorgen und Schwierigkeiten habe, da er sein Partner ist. Dann macht Mahiru sich auf die Suche nach den Archivräumen und Kuro wird von einem Dämonartigem Wesen angesprochen, dass anscheinend ein Teil seiner selbst ist, dass sagt dass Mahirus Worte angenehm sind und von einer Sache spricht, die das Vertrauen von Mahiru zu Kuro zerstören könnte. Außerdem meint das Wesen, dass Mahiru angefangen hat seine Kraft zu benutzen und Kuro nicht sicher sei ob er Mahiru unterstützen oder Zurückhalten sollte. Zudem sagt er, dass Kuro C3 zerstören sollte, da sie einen riesen Hass auf C3 hätten. Kuro reagiert leicht beängstigt auf die Äußerungen des Wesens. Später erklärt Mahiru vor Tsuyuki, einem Mitglied von C3 der Vampire hasst, dass Vampire seine Freunde seien und er ihnen vertraut. Sie gehen dann nach Hause und eine Mitschülerin bringt Mahiru sein Handy vorbei, dass er verloren hatte. Sie verhalt sich äußerst merkwürdig und die beiden bemerken, dass sie von Dschinn, nieder Transportwesen die Vampiren Opfer zuführen, befallen ist. Diese können nur mit dem Lead beseitigt werden, weswegen Kuro Mahiru nicht helfen kann. Die ganze Stadt ist von Dschinn befallen und sie treffen auf Tetsu und Hyu, die erklären, dass Dschinn entstehen wenn ein Vampir stirbt. Belukia gesellt sich ebenfalls hinzu und Kuro muss ihn abhalten ein junges Mädchen auszusaugen. Belukia ist aber durch das viele Menschenblut nun viel stärker und erholt sich schneller. Außerdem erklärt er, dass durch den Sieg gegen C3 nun die Dschinn nicht mehr sofort beseitigt werden und beim Tod eines Servamps eine ungeheure Menge an Dschinn frei würde. Als er zum Gegenschlag ansetzen möchte wird Belukia aber von Sakuya weggezogen, da sie eigentlich einen anderen Auftrag haben. Da sich die Situation so sehr verschlechtert hat, sieht Mahiru sich gezwungen ein weiteres Mal die Servamps zu versammeln. 4. Band Bei der Beseitigung von Dschinn treffen Mahiru, Tetsu, Hyu und Kuro auf Julie, ein Abkömmling von Lily, der meint, dass Misono in Schwierigkeiten stecke, weswegen sie sich zum Haus der Alisuins aufmachen, wo sie nur widerwillig reingelassen werden, aber Misono nicht sehen dürfen. Sie lernen Mikado Alisuin, Misonos und Mikunis Vater kennen, der ihnen mitteilt, dass Misono seine einzige Familie sei, die er beschützen müsse, weshalb sein Sohn im Kampf gegen Tsubaki nicht helfen dürfe. Generell tun alle im Haus so als ob Mikuni nicht existieren würde. Als sie sich weigern zu gehen werden sie vom Hauspersonal angegriffen und fliehen durchs Fenster in den Garten wo sie M isono treffen. Der verabredet sich mit ihnen für den nächsten Tag, um über seinen Vater und Mikuni zu sprechen, dann gehen sie. Misono taucht aber nicht auf und da Misono bei einem Telefongespräch mit Mahiru meint sich an nichts erinnern zu können, begeben sie sich wieder zum Anwesen, wo sie Zeuge werden wie Lily, aus dem viele Dschinn herausströmen in Raserei verfällt. Außerdem treffen sie auf Otogiri, die den Gegenstand den Misono bei der Vertragsschließung Lily gab zerstörte und einen Anruf von Tsubaki an Mahiru weiterleitet. Tsubaki erläutert, dass er plant die Gegenstände zu zerstören, was in Kuros Fall dessen Glöckchen wäre, was Mahiru im ohne um die Umstände des Vertrages zu wissen, geschenkt hatte. Mahiru wusste bis dahin nähmlich nur, dass der Eve seinem Servamp einen Namen gibt. Tsubaki fährt fort und sagt dass der Servamp die Sünde und der Eve die Vernunft wäre und wenn die Verbindung beschädigt wird, Dschinn austreten. Damit so ein Gegenstand zerstört werden kann, muss das Vertrauen zwischen Eve und Servamp verlorengegangen sein. Er plant die gesamte Welt mit Dschinn zu bedecken um tun zu können, was er möchte, dann legt er auf. Mahiru und Kuro versuchen Lilys Raserei aufzuhalten, Misono wird aber trotzdem verschlungen. Dieser kann sich aber selbst befreien und die Raserei beenden. Drei Tage darauf wachen Misono und Lily wieder auf, Lily hat aber seine magischen Kräfte verloren und hat zu Kuros Verwunderung nicht mehr die Angewohnheit sich auszuziehen. Später klärt Hyu Mahiru weiter über die Gegenstände auf und zeigt ihm mit Tetsus Hilfe, dass man die Glocke momentan nicht zerstören kann, da das Vertrauen zwischen den beiden in Ordnung ist. Als Mahiru sich fragt warum die Gegenseite so gut bescheid weiß, aber sie nicht, antwortet Kuro, dass er sich ungern mit Dingen beschäftigt, die beweisen, dass er ein Monster ist. Dann kommt Mikado Alisuin ins Zimmer und erzählt ihnen vom Familiengeheimnis über Misonos Geburt, dem Tod seiner Frau und Mikunis verschwinden und wie dies mit der Wollust und dem Neid zusammenhängt. Als Misono diese Dinge ebenfalls erfährt und seinen Vertrag mit Lily erneuert, schließt er sich Mahiru, Kuro und dem Rest im Kampf wieder an. 5. Band In diesem Band beginnt er sich nach einem Kampf mit Lawless sehr seltsam zu verhalten. Als dieser ihn auf eine Abstimmung anspricht und die Geschichte offenbaren will wird er zornig und kämpft mit ihm. Danach ist er sehr schweigsam und in einer Gedankenwelt verschwunden. Bei einem weiteren Kampf zerläuft er plötzlich zu einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit, welche sich zu einer Kugel manifestiert und Mahirus Lead absorbiert. Am Ende des Bandes erscheint er in winziger Form in der Kugel. Er scheint wieder normal zu sein, kann die Kugel jedoch nach eigener Aussage nicht verlassen. Dies scheint ihm jedoch recht zu sein, da ihm so der "anstrengende" Kontakt mit der Außenwelt, dem er sich nicht gewachsen fühlt, erspart bleibt. Vergangenheit Er scheint lange Zeit keinen Eve gehabt zu haben. Er hatte in der Vergangenheit wohl schon einmal mit C3 zutun, zumindest scheint er sie sehr zu hassen. Aus ebenfalls nicht ganz geklärten Gründen möchte er eigentlich kein Blut trinken, nicht einmal das seines Eves Mahiru. Beziehungen Mahiru Shirota: Sie verstehen sich eigentlich relativ,gut wäre Sleepy Ash nicht so faul und träge. Die zwei vertrauen sich blind und sind immer für einander da. Fähigkeiten -Unsterblichkeit Trivia * thumb|184px|Kuros richtige Form (Ch. 35)Kuros wahre Form ist keine Katze sondern ein riesiger Löwe (wie in Kapitel 35/36 heraus kommt). * Trotz allem ist Kuro sonst stehts in seiner Katzenform * Er gibt an Verspannungen zu bekommen wenn er als Katze schläft Navigation Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Servamp Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Lebendig